The New Beginning
by Hsihsifan
Summary: Moriarty n'est pas encore de retour. Sherlock Holmes est vraiment partit de Londres pour l'Europe de l'Est. Nous voici huit ans après, John Watson a continué sa vie familiale, maintenant père de Shelley Willow Watson, 7 ans. Mais bientôt, Sherlock fait son retour ce qui va faire jazzer tout Londres. Que la partie… recommence. *Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas forte pour les résumés*


Bonjour, ceci est ma première fiction sur Sherlock, puisque je viens de connaître la série il n'y a que quelques mois. J'espère que vous allez aimez.

Bonne Lecture.

-Alice H.

* * *

**One**

Pour une fillette de 7 ans, Shelley Willow était plutôt petite. Du haut de ses 1m03, Shelley entrait tout juste dans la phase de curiosité totale. En avance sur son âge, la petite, dont les bouclettes blondes qu'elle avait nourrisson prenaient une teinte châtain clair, adorait ses week-ends chez Mme Houdson, au 221B Baker Street. C'était un endroit charmant, et malgré qu'il n'y a peu de jouets pour son âge, Shelley y trouvait toujours quelques chose d'intéressant à faire, quelque chose de nouveau qui occupera son attention pendant des heures. Et puis c'était l'appartement d'un de ses oncles, du moins l'ancien appartement d'un oncle avec un prénom vieux et bizarre, qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Charles… Charlie, un truc comme ça. Non, Sh-… Sherlock. Oui c'est ça, Sherlock Holmes. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais elle le connaissait. Ses parents lui parlaient souvent de lui. Ils faisaient souvent allusion à lui, et sans parler de Mme Houdson qui parlait toujours de lui comme si il était son propre fils. La petite fille connaissait pleins d'histoires et d'anecdotes sur ce fameux Sherlock. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas un homme ordinaire.

- Shey' ? Ton père est rentré, on passe à table.

- J'arrive Maman !

Shelley referma son livre inintéressant et rejoignit sa mère dans les escaliers. La fillette faillit encore se casser la figure à la 8ème marche, celle-ci étant un peu plus petite que les autres, de 5cm environs.

- Hey, mais regardez qui voilà ! C'est ma plus belle petite fille ! dit John en ouvrant ses bras vers sa fille.

- Je suis plus un bébé, papa. dit Shelley en roulant des yeux.

Mais elle sauta tout de même dans les bras accueillant de son père, tout en venant plaquer un baiser sur sa joue gauche.

- Mais tu seras toujours mon bébé, Shey' !

- Même quand j'aurai 20 ans ? Et quand j'aurai tous pleins de plis, comme Mme Hudon ? dit la blondinette en appuyant sur ses joues pour en faire grossièrement apparaître.

- Sa s'appellent des rides, ma chérie. Et oui, même quand tu seras très vieille, comme Mme Hudson.

- John ! Réprimanda Mary, à la dernière remarque de son mari.

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres éclatèrent de rire en gonflant les joues pour se faire des grimaces. En servant les assiettes de purée, Mary demanda à John comment s'était passé sa journée au cabinet. Shelley descendis des bras de son père, les laissant parler entre grands.

Le lendemain était un vendredi et la veille des vacances de Noël. Shelley adorait peut-être les week-ends mais ce n'était rien comparé aux vacances – surtout celles d'été, car comme pouvait aller à Baker Street quand elle le voulait, même pendant la semaine et y dormir autant de jours qu'elle le souhaitait. L'appartement 221B était l'endroit préféré de la jeune Watson, et puis elle savait bien que cela faisait plaisir à ses parents de se retrouver seuls pendant plusieurs jours. Elle le voyait à leurs mains liées et leurs longs bisous à longueur de journée, quand ils revenaient la chercher après une semaine, alors que d'habitude ils n'étaient pas si affectifs entre eux. Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, bien au contraire, mais ils ne voulaient certainement pas choquer Shelley. Ce qui ne servait strictement à rien, puisqu'elle savait déjà tout à propos de la reproduction humaine.

C'est donc avec bonne humeur que Shelley se préparait pour l'école. Il devait être 8h du matin, le taxi devait déjà attendre devant la maison. Ses parents étaient déjà partis au travail depuis une bonne heure, c'est pourquoi Josh, le chauffeur de taxi, attendait tous les matins devant la maison familiale. C'est vers 8h15 que Shelley sortit de sa maison, après avoir fermé les portes à clés. Elle se dirigeait vers le taxi et plissa les yeux pour voir si c'était bien Josh au volant, ce qui était le cas. Elle monta dans le taxi et salua chaleureusement Josh, tout en lui glissant un billet de 20£ dans la main. La taxi démarra et s'engouffra dans la brume matinale.

17h00. Shelley devant l'école primaire, attendait qu'on vienne la chercher. Son cartable Chipie sur le dos, la petite salua son amie Anna, qui repartait avec sa mère. Les parents de Shelley étaient en retards ça faisait une demi-heure que Shelley attendait devant le bâtiment rouge. En soupirant de lassitude, Shelley s'assied sur le banc à côté du portail, ouvrit son sac à dos et prit un gros livre à la couverture bleu marine. La couverture avait des reflets argentés, et le titre d'une écriture italique disait : « Neuropathology of focal epilepsies » (Neuropathologie des épilepsies focales). Un livre peu ordinaire pour une fille de son âge, pourtant elle le lisait vraiment. Elle l'avait trouvé à Baker Street et l'avait pris en cachette, parmi des milliers d'autres livres aussi gros et scientifiques que celui-ci, pendant que Mme Hudson faisait du thé. Malgré les apparences, la petite fille ne faisait pas que feuilleter le livre elle le lisait vraiment. Elle n'y comprenait pas grand-chose mais elle se disait qu'à force d'en lire, elle réussirait peut-être à en comprendre une partie. Plongé dans sa lecture, Shelley ne se rendit pas compte qu'on l'observait au loin. Au bout de dix minutes, les parents de Shelley arrivèrent enfin.

- On est vraiment désolé pour le retard, ma chérie.

Shelley referma son livre et vint embrasser sa mère en lui disant que ce n'était rien. Elle vint ensuite dans la voiture et salua son père de la main sans grande conviction, et replongea dans sa lecture. John lui, fronça les sourcils, surpris de l'indifférence de sa fille, elle toujours si joyeuse. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient été très en retard. Mais Mycroft les avaient appelé, et si Mycroft Holmes avaient appelé les Watson, cela voulait dire qu'une chose : Sherlock Holmes était de retour.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Si je doit continuer ou pas. ;)


End file.
